


True Hope: A Komaeda x Shrek Fanfiction

by gummiebearz



Category: Shrek (Movies), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Old Fic, Sadstuck, fortnite, joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummiebearz/pseuds/gummiebearz
Summary: originally written in 2015, i bring this cursed fic to archive of our own. A lot of the jokes are very outdated i think- its a product of its time. thanks for understanding.
Relationships: nagito komaeda/shrek
Kudos: 7





	1. chapter one- the encounter

this is epic

Shrek pov:

I was just outside of my swamp one day just trying to take a nice walk and scareing away every1 trying to get into my swamp. Then this white haired boy entered my swamp.

"GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!!!1!!!1!" I yelled @ him wheni saw him. He didnt even flinch !!! :O Usually when I yell at a person they run away crying ?? Why isn't this guy running away ???   
He thn smiled and waved at me . " hello!" He said' I'm nagito komaeda! But most people just call me a huge peice of white marshmallow hair anime trash who ruined everything." Then, he held out his hand. "You must be shrek?"  
I was shocked. How does he kno my name??   
"how do y know my name???" Iasked nagito  
"I looked it up on the web! People seem to really love you for some reason." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Have you never heard of the Internet?"   
I'm v confused.. Wtf is this guy talking about!?

~2 be comtinued...~


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning contains yaoi

shark pov:

"ok idk who you are and what u want mr nagito but yo u should leave' i said to ko

" no i think im going to stay here" he said to me aas he walked into my swamp

"STAY OUT OF MY SWAMP !!! " i yelled as he went farther into the swamp

he went into my house once i yelled it . i cant belive him !!! this kid just comes here and just... i hate people!! better go inside and see what he is doing .

onc i get inside he dosnt seem to be doing much but just.. looking around my house.,. 

"nice place u got here" ko tells me

"thanks " i reply back

ngl komaeda is kinda hot 

Komaeda pov;

shrek seemed v angry when i went into his house but i couldent help myself oh well. its very gross and disgusting but whatever so am i . anyway i didnt come all the way here from white hair anime boy hell just to go into shreks house. 

I came to tell shrek how i feel..

(to b continued !!!!)


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah

Ko pov:  
I looked @ shrek nd smile... Shrek... I said. I came here bcuz...

"????" Shrek was prob thinking but what do i know  
I breath in... And bret out...   
"I came here because of the hope in you...."

Shrek pov:   
When komaeda told me he love the hope In me I was v confused. What was he talkin about??   
"Excuse me marshmallow boy but u must have the wrong ogre ..." I say to ko.  
"No im know its you... Ur defiantly shrek... And u r th only ogre in this area..."p komemeda replied.  
What???   
It was already super strange enough tht this boy knew what my name was and where I lived but.. Now he says he loves the hope that's in.me which I think is a innuendo for something but I'm igno ring it..

But then SOMETHING HAPEEN!!!

komaeda walk up to me and KISSED ME!!!


	4. chapter 4  but its labeled part 5

Hehe... I bet u didn't realise I skipped 4!!! That's bcuz I'm so RANDOM!! XD  
\--  
~shrek pov~  
I was so surprise. I can;t believe ths... Is this dream?? I thought  
Ngl tho. ko was... Really good at kissing..; I was enjoying it a lot, I pulled away though  
"wait, neggito."

He look @ me confused.

"Lok. I like u but... I have a wife!!! What will sh,,e think?"  
~neggito pov~  
Shrek pull away. Did he not like teh kiss?? (Hehe I used 'teh' bcuz I'm random! Lol! :P) I hope he did.... I want to impress teh love of mah life shrek!   
but..,,, shrek tell me he has a wife already.... yikes  
"Oh,," I say. "I did not no u were alredy marry. :("  
Then shrek sighs and put his big green hand on my face. "Well... Nagayto...; i.. It is ok..... Ily2...."  
"Really,,??¿¿" I relpy.  
"Ye"  
A tear fall in my eyes "shrek....,, I want you.... In me...."  
"K shrek say as he kiss me no lead me into his bedroom"

2 B CONTINUE!!!  
\-----

Lol I hoped enjoy this chapter!!! Next chapter will have yaoi, so b warned!!!! >:P


	5. chapter part 6

komaeda pov.

as shriek led me thru his big swampy house I look around at his lovely house. "I love ur house" I say

I"i love you" shrek say. 

"aw omg" I say

lets go into bedroom"shhkirk say

we reach the door an;d I was shock a t what I saw

it was none other than

SANS

UNDERTALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

he was layn on the bed and he was shock when he saw me too. I ran off

"wait komedad!!!" shrek called 4 me as I ran away "ican explain"

TO BE CONTINURED in another 2 years or so


	6. part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the latest one from like a year ago were now caught up :)

komaeda: it was a shock. to see sans there... we were best friends for some long... but here he is with shark??? 

"Hey komaeda" said sans

"hey sans" I said

"hey komaeda" said kanye

"hey kanye" i said back.

Wait.... sand and kanye is here?? at shrek house??? its not even sunday

i ran away faster and sans and shrek and knaye ran after me

shrek: im runnign fast after komaeda but komaeda is faster. 

however sans is fasterer than me so he runs past me as kanye ran beside him

im not really sure why kanye came but im glad hes here.... i am assuming he ans sans and komaeda are friends?? 

"KOMAEDA COME BACK I CAN EXPLAIN" i tell komaeda whuile screaming 

i actually cant explain because im not really sure where this is going or why they are here.

\----

we found komaeda near by where he was crying and my we i mean sans did

Komaeda pov:

i was crying in a dumpster eating poopie when sand approaches me

"hey bro i bet you were shocked to see me. kanye came"

"yeah i see that" i say back "why were you in sharks room"

"I came... no we came to see you" sans said

"im kanye west" said kanye wast

I was so happy to see my friends :-) i never see them. but i was still crying because i was eating poopie dumpster food

"anyways we went lookung for you because youve been missing a few sundays. and u know how important sundats are for us ko"

"yea i know but... i feel in love." i say

"im kanye west" said kanye west.

"Im happy for u said sans. "howvere we have something to tell you....." sans and kanye held my hands.'

"we are both in love with you komaeda. ... fingers in his ass sunday has made us closer and we cant go another one without you in our life :("

WHAT???

and then suddenly shrek comed around the corner...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT find out in two years


End file.
